mmechafandomcom-20200215-history
Super Powered Tracers
Super Powered Tracers, or SPTs for short, were the mecha that appeared in the 1985 anime series Blue Comet SPT Layzner. History of SPTs The Super Powered Tracer is the premier weapon of the Gradosian military and was developed over a century before their invasion of Earth. The beginning of the SPT development started as small pods with manipulators that were used for construction purposes. Later scientist delved into the idea of using these constructs as weaponry for the military. As development progressed the SPT took on a humanoid form and size consideration for storage consumption was taken into account. The result was a Unit large enough for construction purposes but small enough to be transported en masse inside the invasion force fleet. Although these armored giants are primarily used for combat they are capable of performing exploration function as they are equipped with sophisticated sensors. SPTs are designed to function in space, atmospheric and ground terrain conditions. Although they can function under water this was not a consideration taken into their design specs. In order to catalogue the effective performance of each unit, a designation is assigned at the end of each units number. The designations fall into three categories which are: "C", "U" and "X". The "C" stands for Common, meaning that the suit is mass-produced. The "U" stands for Unique stating that these are suits reserved for ace pilots or officers. Finally, the "X" stands for Experimental, the classification in which the SPT-LZ-00X falls into. The middle letters in the SPT designation are merely abbreviations of the model's name, for example, SPT-LZ-00X would stand for Super Powered Tracer Layzner 00 Experimental. Similarly the designation SPT-GK-10U would stand for Super Powered Tracer Greimkaiser 10 Unique. The layout of the SPT is a bipedal locomotive vehicle equipped with multiple vernier thrusters located throughout to aid in high speed combat maneuvers. The cockpit is located in the head and is covered in a hardened armored acrylic glass canopy. The power systems laid out in the SPT run similar in design to the nervous systems of the humans and Gradosians with multiple overlapping backup systems. Electrical wiring and lubricant cables run throughout the body with locomotion produced by a combination of high power actuators for slow movements and low power pulse motors for quick motions. Computer and sensor arrays: Since the SPT was designed with the capability for space and planetary exploration every unit is equipped with highly sensitive sensors capable of analyzing and processing any situation. Some of these arrays include both active and passive radar, infrared, laser radar, electronic, photoelectric and atmospheric analysis, sound, sonar and a variety of others (There are well over 20 systems built into each unit). Sensors are measured in negative decibels for detection of vibrations and other movements in the vacuum of space. The collation of data is the responsibility of the SPTs' built-in computer and relays information to the pilot by using a synthesized voice. Much of the controls of the SPT are handled by the computer, which has a built-in artificial intelligence capable of handling or even taking control of a situation should its pilot become injured or incapacitated. The computer constantly maintains unit integrity, handles repairs and controls damage whilst also providing tactical advice. All manual control can be transferred via voice command. The hierarchy of the computers objectives are: # Carry out the pilots instructions. # Protect the pilot's life. # Self-preservation of the SPT. Much of the computer's data is directly relayed into the right eyepiece transferred on the visor of the pilots helmet or a visual monocle. Lasered Rifle: The SPT's primary weapon is a proton laser cannon called a Lasered Rifle. Much like a human the SPT carries the Rifle in its arms and the Rifle can be stored on its back. In a non-atmospheric condition the Rifle can easily rip through 100 mm of standard armor, with the power being drawn from either a power clip or directly from the Tracer's main generator. Power output on the rifle can be adjusted from seven different levels including rapid to scattering fire. Knuckle Shot: The most common secondary weapon of the SPT. The Knuckle Shot destroys targets by utilizing a powerful electromagnetic field which-when combined with a high impact-can bypass the SPT's armor and directly attacks the internal mechanisms. Thus the high electrical output wreaks havoc among an enemy's internal circuitry system. Originally designed to remove obstacles the Knuckle Shot is potent weapon when used by an experienced pilot. Calf Missile: A supporting weapon of some SPTs, the Calf Missiles are stored on the back of an SPT's legs and are fired directly upwards before locking-on and homing in on their target. These powerful missiles have a limited range of three to five kilometers and are primarily used for wide scale destruction. Armour: SPT armour is composited from specially treated titanium alloy designed to disperse heat from laser blasts. The most vulnerable spots are covered with magnetic-repulsion active armour, electromagnetically polarized to harden its surface and increase resistance to impact-based attacks. To counter this weapons with high electron penetration assaults have been developed called the "Knuckle Shot" The V-MAX System: The V-MAX system is an exclusive experimental device associated with the SPT-LZ-00X Layzner and later with the SPT-ZK-53U Zakarl. The MF-GL-73U Gasshalan also equips a V-MAX unit. Once V-MAX is activated it switches on its thrusters and activates the afterburner, it operates the field generator which covers the units entire body with a blue magnetic wave and exhausts all inactive gases via the vent in the chest region to strengthen the barrier effect of the field. The speed is then increased making the Layzner an impenetrable "Blue Meteor" impervious to laser attacks. Once the process has begun it is impossible to shut down until the effect is exhausted: this will happen once the computer has 'cleared' the area by eliminating all threats, expending all of the SPT's Once the fuel has been expended or if the SPT overheats then the V-MAX is discharged: outer ports will then open to discharge excess heat and the battery is then recharged via the escaping gases. On-board Computer: The majority of the SPTs have their own on-board computer which assists its pilot in monitoring both external and internal conditions as well as assisting the pilot's control of their SPT. The on-board computer can analyze the pilot’s combat skill level and can set itself to match it accordingly. Circuitry inside the pilot’s helmet can also access the on-board computer remotely and can even warn the pilot of incoming enemies. Effectively, it serves as the on-board personality and voice response system. The AI of the SPT-LZ-00X Layzner is so advanced that it has even developed an intelligent personality of its own. When combat conditions become overwhelming and the Layzner is in danger of being destroyed Rei will advise the pilot to either flee the area or eject. Should the pilot ignore the orders or become incapacitated the secondary on-board computer known as Fouron takes complete control of the SPT and initiates V-MAX. At this point the actions of the pilot no longer apply as the Layzner is under Fouron's complete control and even Rei is pushed down by its domineering personality. List of SPTs Earth Federation * E-SPT-DL-X Doll(ドール) (Type: Soldier) (Appeared in 1999–2000) * SPT-LZ-00X Layzner(レイズナー) (Type: Commander) (Appeared in 1996–1997) ** E-SPT-LZ-00X-B New Layzner(V-MAX強化型レイズナー) (Type: Commander) (Appeared in 1997–2000) ** E-MF-LZ-00X-2 Layzner Mk-II(レイズナーMk-II) (Transformable SPT) (Type: Commander) (Appeared in 1999–2000) (Manga only) * SPT-BB-02U Baybull(ベイブル) (Type: Commander) (Appeared in 1996–2000) * SPT-BD-03U Buldy(バルディ) (Type: Commander) (Appeared in 1996–2000) (Stolen by the Gradosian Empire in 1999) Gradosian Empire * SPT-GK-10U Grimekaisar(グライムカイザル) (Type: Commander) (Appeared in 1996–1997) ** SPT-BK-10U Bloodykaisar(ブラッディカイザル) (Type: Commander) (Appeared in 1996–1997) * SPT-BV-15C Braver(ブレイバー) (Type: Soldier) (Appeared in 1996–2000) * SPT-DM-20C Dimarge(ディマージュ) (Type: Soldier) (Appeared in 1996–1997) * SPT-DT-25C Dtol(ドトール) (Type: Soldier) (Appeared in 1996–2000) * TS-SG-50C Skall/Skull Gunner(スカルガンナー) (Type: Soldier) (Appeared in 1996–1997) ** TS-TP-50D Terminator Police(ターミネーターポリス) (Type: Soldier) (Appeared in 1999–2000) * MF-SL-52C Solomco(ソロムコ) (Transformable SPT) (Type: Soldier) (Appeared in 1996–2000) * MF-ED-52U El Darr(エルダール) (Type: Commander) (Appeared in 1999–2000) * SPT-ZK-53U Zakaal(ザカール) (Type: Commander) (Appeared in 1999–2000) * MF-GS-54C Gunstaid(ガンステイド) (Type: Soldier) (Appeared in 1999–2000) * MF-DK-61U Dankova(ダンコフ) (Type: Commander) (Appeared in 1999–2000) * MF-MC-73U Gashlan(ガッシュラン) (Type: Commander) (Appeared in 1999–2000) * MF-DJ-91U Daljan(ダルジャン) (Type: Commander) (Appeared in 1999–2000) * SPT-BG-91U Bullgrenn(ブルグレン) (Type: Commander) (Appeared in 1996–1997)